mi dulce demonio
by prics17
Summary: bulma es una hermosa estudiante de segundo año de mecatronica en una de las mejores universidades del país, ella esta muy enamorada de goku un compañero de clases, un día con ayuda de sus amigas decide declarar cele, pero por un error se le declara a vegeta a un atractivo chico de primer año, pero que es conocido como el príncipe demonio. GXB VXB, GXM, KX18
1. la carta

**Bueno este es mi primer fic por favor no sean tan malos conmigo ya saben alguna sugerencia será bien recibida. Como ya saben los personajes no son míos son de akira toriyama por el momento es todo espero y les guste =) **

**descripcion: **

bulma es una hermosa estudiante de segundo año de la carrera de mecatronica en una de las mejores universidades del pais, ella esta muy enamorada de goku su compañero de clae, un dia con ayuda de sus amigas intenta declararse pero por error se le declara a vegeta un chico realmente apuesto pero es llamado principe demonio, ¿sera capaz de afrontar los retos que se le ponga enfrente a bulma? ¿podra declararsele al chico de sus sueño? oooo se dara cuenta que el amor esta en la persona en que menos se lo espera entra y lee. GXB, VXB, GXM, KX18

Capitulo 1: la carta

…..**POV Bulma…**

Era un día común y corriente en la universidad de Orange star una de las mejores universidades del país mi nombre es Bulma briefs y soy una estudiante de segundo año de meca trónica. **Bulma mira quien viene entrando**, (ve hacia la entrada), esta chica es mi mejor amiga su nombre es Milk, es una chica con una gran personalidad, es muy amable y siempre me esta apoyando, aparte de que es muy guapa. **Mira**** que roja se puso jajaja.** Esta otra chica también es una de mis mejores amigas se llama Lunch también es muy guapa y amable, son realmente increíbles mis amigas. **Hola buenos días**. aaaa y este chico es Goku, estoy realmente enamorada de este chico están amable y sobre todo guapo.

…**.POV General… **

Se encuentran los alumnos tomando notas de lo que dice el profesor, mientras que bulma poco a poco se queda dormida.

…**.Sueño de Bulma…. **

Se encuentran Goku y Bulma en un hermoso jardín caían flores de muchos colores y en todos lados se respiraba el aroma del amor…

-Bulma: Goku, yo quería decirte que tu… desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas y no puedo pensar en nadie mas que en ti se pone de un color rojo intenso.

-Goku: enserio bulma tu también me gustas mucho desde, pero no podía decírtelo me haces tan feliz.

En ese momento los dos se acercan con la intención de fundir sus labios en un tierno beso…

…**.POV General…. **

Se encuentra el profesor alado de bulma mientras que milk trata de despertar a bulma.

-Milk: bulma, bulma, bulma despierta en ese momento la empuja para que despierte

-Profesor: Señorita Briefs mi clase están aburrida para que se quede dormida

-Bulma: Lo siento profesor no volverá a pasar

-Profesor: eso espero señorita se retira el profesor a su escritorio

…**.POV Bulma…. **

Pero que venguerza como me pude quedar dormida en clases que pensara de mi Goku (voltea a ver a Goku). Esto me pasa por ver esa serie tan tarde pfff espero que no piense que soy una estúpida aaa. Pero ese sueño es muy claro estoy decidida me le voy a declarar para que tenga un lindo romance como en mi sueño…

…**POV General…. **

Se encuentran bulma, milk y lunch platicando después de que su profesor se retiro. Las chicas se encuentran en el salón de clases

Milk: y dime bulma que estabas soñando

Bulma: ammm nada jajaja

Lunch: para mi que estabas soñando con goku verdad picarona

Milk: ¿eso es cierto bulma?

Bulma: este yo…

Milk: entonces es cierto jajaja

Bulma: bueno si estaba soñando con el

Milk: y que era lo que estabas soñando con el

Bulma: (parándose de su asiento) que me le declaraba e llegado a una conclucion me le voy a declarar

Milk, Lunch: nosotras te ayudamos

Bulma: deacuerdo pero hay un problema

Lunch: ¿cuál?

Bulma: que no sé como declarármele

Milk: hay bulma eso es muy sencillo, solo tienes que hacerle una carta donde le digas tus sentimientos y después le pidas que salga contigo

Bulma: me pregunto si seré capas de hacer eso

Milk: claro que si solo tienes que ser muy valiente

Bulma: pfff desacuerdo

"**En la entrada principal de la universidad"**

Milk: lista bulma esta es tu gran oportunidad no vayas a fallar

Bulma: claro que no todo estará bien

Lunch: ahí viene chicas

…**POV Bulma… **

Pero que nerviosa estoy todavía no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo mejor me voy, no no no vamos bulma tienes que ser valiente es el chico que te gusta no te puedes rendir tan fácilmente.

…**POV General… **

Se encuentra bulma con la carta en las manos. Milk y lunch se encuntran observando todo desde otro punto de vista en ese momento entra goku a la escuela pero se distrae y no ve que bulma le entrega la carta al mismo tiempo el va escuchando música y no escucha su declaración y se pasa de frente y deja a una bulma muy avergonzada. En ese momento hay otro chico enfrente de bulma.

Bulma: pero que paso (se da cuenta que hay otro chico), yo lo siento me equivoque disculpadme

….**POV Bulma…. **

Pero que vergüenza mi mundo se acabo cómo es posible que me le aiga declarado al chico incorrecto esto no puede ser posible como puedo ser tan tonta hay… pero que frustración.

…**.POV General…. **

Se encuentra bulma disculpándose con el chico pero este solo la ve con una mirada burlona esto provoca que bulma se enoje…

Bulma: te divierte mucho mi situación

Chico: digamos que es divertido verte tan apenada

Bulma: huuuy

Milk: bulma que haces vámonos

Bulma: si ya voy (en ese momento deja caer la carta)

El chico ve como se echa a correr bulma y recoge su carta y una sonrisa burlona se define en su cara.

Chico: con que bulma eee jejeje esto va hacer muy divertido

"**En la cafetería de la universidad" **

Bulma: no puedo creer que me haiga declarado al chico equivocado

Milk: pero si serás tonta solo ati te puede pasar eso

Lunch: ya milk déjala pobrecita esta sufriendo

Milk: por cierto ese chico no era vegeta

Bulma: ¿Quién?

Milk: vegeta un chico de primer año de la facultad de artes

Lunch: he escuchado que a él solo le gusta jugar con las chicas y que es un busca pleitos y como su papa es el dueño de la universidad nadie le dice nada

Milk: tienes que tener mucho cuidado bulma no parece ser una buena persona no por nada le dicen el príncipe demonio.

Bulma: no tienen que preocuparse ese chico es realmente molesto ni quien se le quiera acercar, por cierto y mi carta

Milk: de que hablas

Bulma: de mi carta no, puede ser la perdí

Lunch: y ahora que vas hacer

Bulma: la voy a buscar, nos vemos mañana chicas bye bye

Milk, lunch: bye

"**EN EL PATIO DE LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA"**

Se encuentra bulma buscando por el patio la carta que perdió mientras que un chico de cabello alborotado se le acerca.

Goku: hola que buscas

Bulma: estoy buscando una carta… este un trébol de cuatro hojas

…**POV Bulma… **

Si seré idiota como se me ocurre decir semejante tontería hay espero que no piense que soy una clase de chica rara

…**.POV General…. **

En ese momento goku empiza ayudar a bulma a buscar el trébol de cuatro ojos, en ese momento sus manos chocan y se quedan mirando profundamente, en ese instante goku se le acerca poco a poco…

Goku: lo siento es que tenias un gusano en el hombro

Bulma si no hay problema jejeje

Goku: por sierto tu y yo vamos en la misma clase mi nombre es goku (le da la mano)

Bulma: mucho gusto goku(le devuelve el saludo)

Goku: ya se esta haciendo tarde es mejor que te vayas a tu casa

Bulma: tienes razón

En ese momento goku se levanta y va para la salida cuando

Bulma: mi nombre es

Goku: si lo sé es bulma, nos vemos mañana bulma

Bulma: si hasta mañana

…**POV Bulma… **

Pero que feliz estoy sabe mi nombre hay soy tan feliz nadie puede quitarme esta felicidad

…**.POV General…. **

Un chico de cabellos de flama veía intrigado esa escena, como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro como si tuviera algo planeando algo realmente siniestro.

"En un restaurante de la ciudad"

Bulma: buenas noches señora se encuentra mi madre

Señora: Ho bulma buenas noches no bunny salió a dejar unos pedidos, por cierto no sabes que tiene

Bulma: ¿de qué habla señora?

Señora: si ha estado muy triste últimamente, cuídala mucho

Bulma: muchas gracias por la información adiós

Señora: adiós

Bulma sale corriendo en busca de su madre, mientras que en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una mujer caminando cabizbaja, como si algo la estuviera atormentando, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pensaran de ella en ese momento va bajando las escaleras cuando…

Bulma: ¡mama!

Bunny: eeee

En eso la señora se cae de las escaleras pro bancando que se raspara las manos

Bulma: ¿mama te encuentras bien?

Bunny: hay me duele mucho

Bulma: hay mama si serás descuidada, vamos a la casa para que te cure

"En la casa briefs"

Bulma: mira nada más que daño te has hecho, a hora que bendita te pongo ya no tenemos

Bunny: ponme esta (le entrega una bendita con muñequitos)

Bulma: que te sucede mama por que estas tan triste

Bunny: no tengo nada hija

Bulma: no me mientas mama recuerda que solo somos nosotras dos, desde que murió papa hemos tenido que afrentarnos a las dificultades nosotras solas y dijimos que no tenía que haber secretos

Bunny: si pero…

Bulma: ponte tu abrigo vamos a salir

Bunny: ¿A dónde? Ya es muy tarde

Bulma: tú sígueme

"En un parque cercas de su casa"

Bulma: ¿recuerdas este lugar?

Flash back:

Profesor: muy bien chicos nadien puede salir de aquí ya que se perdió el celular de su compañera

Niña1: maestro fue bulma aquí esta el celular entre sus cosas

Bulma: eso no es cierto, yo no robe nada

Niña2: entonces por qué esta el celular aquí

Bulma: yo no lose

Niña3: eres una ratera

Salón: bulma es una ratera, bulma es una ratera

Fin flash back

Bulma: yo no fui a clases por 3 días por que no quería escuchar las burlas de mis compañeros, hasta que después tu me encontraste ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste?

Bunny: si aun lo recuerdo

Flash back:

Bunny: bulma por que estas fuera de la escuela

Bulma: es que me sentía mal

Bunny: no mientas hija soy tu madre puedes confiar en mi

Bulma: enserio mama no tengo nada

Bunny: hija recuerda que solo somos nosotras dos y que entre nosotras no hay secretos confía en mi entre las dos encontraremos una solución a tu problema

Bulma: mama (abrazo a su mama y las lagrimas caían en son bellos ojos azules)

Fin flash back

Bulma: después supimos que fue una trampa de mis compañeras, que no les caía muy bien y ahí juramos no tener más secretos entre nosotras

Bunny: tienes razón hija, lo que pasa es que me he enamorado

Bulma: ¡te has enamorado! ¿Como sucedió? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?

Bunny: bueno fue algo gracioso

Flash back:

Se encuentra la señora bunny atendiendo las mesas, cuando por accidente se le cae la comida a un cliente lo siento señor, otro día se tropieza y le cae el agua que llevaba encima lo siento señor, deje ayudar y por accidente rompe parte de su manga, otro día ella resbala y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando ese mismo señor la atrapo. Gracias…

Fin flash back

Bulma se encontraba impresionada por lo que había escuchado..

Bulma: mama eso me da mucho gusto que haigas encontrado otra vez el amor

Bunny: ¿enserio hija no estás molesta?

Bulma: claro que no mama, me da gusto que encuentres a alguien más

Bunny: bulma que gusto que lo haigas tomado también

…**POV Bulma… **

Valla solo de pensar que mi mama estaba tan triste hace unos momento y ahora este de tan buen humor, que alegría me da, después que murió papa no la veía tan feliz

…**.POV General…. "La mañana siguiente en la universidad" **

Se encontraba bulma caminando en las instalaciones de la universidad, cuando..

Vegeta: oyes se te perdió una carta

Al escuchar la voz de quien era bulma puso una cara de molestia y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa fingida y se acerco a el

Bulma: si muchas gracias por traérmela

Vegeta quita la mano donde tenía la carta

Vegeta: no seas tonta no vine tan temprano para traerte tu tonta carta

Bulma: ¿entonces?

Vegeta: viene para decirte que si no quieres que publique tu carta dirigida a goku que por cierto es el capitán de baloncesto tienes que ser mi esclava

Bulma: ¡¿tu esclava?!...

**Bueno asta aquí la primera parte como dije al principio es mi primer fi a si que no sean tan ceberos espero que les ahiga gustado pienso actualizar pronto ya saben alguna sugerencia yo recibo críticas constructivas no para molestar, espero sus **Review, muchas gracias hasta la próxima.


	2. la declaración

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte espero y les guste, si tienen alguna duda sobre la trama me la dicen sin más les dejo con la historia **

**Capitulo 2: la declaración **

Bulma: ¿tu esclava?, acaso estás loco no lo are

Vegeta: valla parece que no entiendes muy bien la situación, solo imagínate 1000 copias de tu carta, por toda la escuela, ¿me pregunto qué pasaría?

Bulma se imagina miles de copias de su carta cayendo por los edificios de la universidad

Vegeta: muy bien creo que entiendes la situación, soy un estudiante de primer año de artes. No me tienes que llamar amo, solo dime vegeta.

Después de un momento estaba bulma en el salón de vegeta rodeada de sus amigos.

Broly: oyes vegeta quien es esta chica

Krilin: de donde la conoces

Raditz: y porque esta temblando

Vegeta: ella es bulma, y hará todo lo que yo le pida

Broly: cualquier cosa eee, ¿puedo ver tu ropa interior?

Krilin: no seas grosero, mi nombre es krilin no tengas miedo soy un buen chico, ¿te puedo besar?

Krilin y broly se estaban acercando peligrosamente a bulma, cuando vegeta los golpea defendiendo a una muy asustada bulma

Vegeta:¡ pervertidos! Que les quede claro que ella es mía y solo me obedece a mi ¿verdad que tengo razón?, claro si no quieres que revele el contenido de tu carta

Bulma: ¡sí! ¡Solo te obedezco a ti! T-T. ¡Mami!

En la cafetería de la escuela se encuentra bulma, contándole a sus amigas lo que le había pasado con vegeta y de que le había dicho que tenía que ser su esclava

Milk, Lunch:¡su esclava!

Milk: acaso esta loco pero que es lo que le sucede a este tipo

Bulma: yo también pensé que estaba loco, pero le tengo mucho miedo

Lunch: oí que sus amigos son rudos por influencia de el

Bulma: ¡no me interesa!

Milk: deja de huir de tu problema, continua

Bulma: no tolero a este tipo, porque me pasan estas cosas

Milk: porque eres una cobarde yo recuperare tu carta

Bulma: enserio milk, arias eso por mi eres una gran amiga

Milk: no te preocupes mientras yo pueda no dejare que nadie te moleste. ¡Le voy a enseñar quien manda aquí!

Se encuentran bulma, milk y lunch platicando lo que milk le iba a decir a vegeta.

Lunch: milk se ocupara de este problema por ti

Bulma: ¿cómo planeas regresarme la carta milk?

Milk: bien yo sé un poco de artes marciales, le diré esto: vegeta si no quieres una golpiza lenta y dolorosa regrésame…

De la nada aparece un vegeta bastante molesto por lo que estaba hablando milk

Vegeta: ¿qué te regrese qué?

Bulma: no creas que todas las personas te tienen miedo. ¿verdad?

Milk: lo que yo trato de decir es que es una gran honor de que bulma sea tu esclava jejeje, ella es muy bonita por favor cuida muy bien de ella

Bulma: ¡que!

Milk toma del brazo a bulma y la empuja hacia vegeta mientras que ella y lunch se echan a correr, bulma trata de seguir a sus amigas pero vegeta no lo permite.

Vegeta: no se te olvida algo, regresa a trabajar

Milk: por eso le dicen el príncipe de la seducción. Es muy agradable

Bulma: son unas malditas traidoras

vegeta arrastra a bulma hasta su salón. Encontrar de su voluntad la hace que tome apuntes por él.

Profesor: observen la pagina 15, párrafo dos, lo escribiere en el pizarrón, lo vamos a discutir después, señorita usted no pertenece a esta clase

Bulma: profesor por favor sálveme

Prfesor: señorita usted no esta registrada en mi clase por favor salga

Bulma: si profesor en este momento me retiro

Vegeta: profesor yo la traje, no hay excepciones para nadie

Broly: valla profesor usted si que tiene agallas

Vegeta: le voy a dar otra oportunidad soy vegeta y yo traje a esta chica, para que tome mis apuntes

Profesor: tienes quien te tome los apuntes por ti ¿acaso tienes quien coma por ti o valla al baño? Repíteme quien eres

Krilin: es el estúpido hijo del director. Vegeta ojui

Bulma: idiotas, inmaduros, no se preocupe profesor enseguida me voy

Profesor: no es necesario quédese y tome buenas notas

Bulma:"no puede ser porque me pasan estas cosas"

Vegeta: es inútil, aquí el que manda soy yo todos hacen lo que yo quiero, espero que te quede claro

Bulma: ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Vegeta: nada, solo me fascina ver a las chicas frustradas

bulma se dirigía hacia la tienda a comprar la merienda de vegeta y sus amigos

bulma: "ese estúpido vegeta, no lo soporto, como me puede mandar a comprar todo esto, acaso tiene un pozo en vez de estomago"

bulma iba entrando con todas las cosas que le había encargado vegeta, ya no podía ni con su alma.

Bulma: este es el final de mi hermosa vida, como me desago de este maldito demonio

En ese momento una chica rubia de ojos azules, jalo del cabello a bulma, provocando que se callera en las escaleras.

Bulma: ¿quién diablos eres?

Chica: eso es lo que yo pregunto quién demonios eres, quien te permitió estar cerca del príncipe

Bulma: de que príncipe me estás hablando

Chica: vegeta, el príncipe de la seducción

Bulma: jajajaja, ¡pero qué buena broma!

Bulma trata de tomar las cosas que se le habían caído, cuando esta chica le patio todo, y la volvió a empujar para que no ce parara

Chica: ¡déjate de tonterías!, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, quieres ser su jugete, pero te falta categoría, así que aléjate de el

Bulma: ¡suficiente!, esto es demasiado, a mi no me interesa estar a lado de ese tonto. ¡Yo solo quiero mi carta, si no jamás aria esto!

Chica:¿carta?

Goku:¿Qué están haciendo chicas?

La chica al ver que llego goku, opto por irse dejando a una bulma frustrada y a un goku confundido.

Goku: ¿te encuentras bien?

Bulma: estoy bien

Bulma empieza a recoger las cosas que le habían tirado, al ver esto goku empezó a ayudarla.

Goku: me llego el rumor, que un chico de primero te esta obligando a tomar sus notas

Bulma: no es eso, hay otra razón del porque lo hago

Goku: noche la razón, pero si no te gusta debes de decir algo

Bulma:"estará preocupado por mí, es cierto voy a confesar mis sentimientos, a si ese demonio no tendrá con que amenazarme, no debo tener miedo"

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta la chica rubia de ojos azules, se les quedaba viendo como si tuviera algo entre manos. Bulma llego donde se encontraba vegeta y sus amigos y le tiro todas las cosas en el piso.

bulma: he decidido declarármele a sí, no tendrás con que chantajearme

Vegeta: ¿le vas a declarar tu amor al capitán de baloncesto? ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Bulma: ¡claro que puedo a si no podrás chantajearme!

Vegeta: bien pues adelante quiero verlo

Bulma:"ya no puedo echarme para atrás"

Vegeta: ¿porque mi comida esta rota?, arruinaste mi desayuno

Bulma: ¡eso a mí no me importa!, no dejare que me sigas ordenando

Bulma se iba a ir del lugar cuando krilin la detiene

Krilin: te sientes muy segura de lo que estás haciendo

Bulma: ¡muévete! Fuera de mi camino

Bulma se iba alejando del lugar, cuando se cruza con la chica anterior pero no le dio importancia, y siguió con su camino, mientras que esta misma chica se va acercando a vegeta.

Krilin: hola n.18

n.18: ignora a krilin

n.18: hola príncipe, te traje unas galletas, espero y te gusten, porque comes eso, si esta todo roto

krilin:¿Qué te tiene tan enojado?

Vegeta: ¡cállate!

Vegeta tira todo lo que estaba comiendo y deja a una n.18 muy confundida y enojada, porque vegeta rechazo sus galletas.

Krilin: vegeta solo esta de mal humor no le hagas caso

n.18: jump

Al otro día bulma se estaba preparando, para la declaración perfecta

Bulma: muy bien esto tiene que ser perfecto, ahora si no me puedo equivocar

_Ilusión numero 1 _

bulma estaba esperando a goku, cuando lo ve pasando por el pasillo, a espaldas de ella.

Bulma: ¡goku!

Goku se detiene, y se da la vuelta

Goku: dime

Bulma: aaaa goku esta feo

_Fin de la ilusión numero 1 _

Bulma: tranquila bulma, eso no va a pasar

_Ilusión numero 2 _

Bulma: ¡goku!

Goku se detiene, y se da la vuelta

Goku: dime

Bulma: quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho

Goku: enserio tu también me gustas mucho, (la jala hacia él y le iba a dar un beso), oyes bulma ¿comiste ajo?

_Fin de la ilusión numero 1 _

Bulma: no eso tampoco puede pasar, donde esta a aquí esta mi espray para la boca, muy bien estoy lista por si goku me quiere besar, todo va a salir bien

Goku iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, dándole la espalda a bulma

Bulma: ¡goku!, goku que bueno que no estás feo

Goku: ¿feo de que me hablas?

Bulma: no nada olvídalo, "nada puede salir mal esta vez", goku este yo, bueno es que tu

Goku: perdón bulma es que no te entiendo

Bulma:¡me gustas mucho desde hace mucho tiempo!

Goku: bulma tú también me gustas mucho

Bulma y goku iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, directos asu su salón cuando…

Bulma: ¡esto no puede estar pasando…!

**Bueno hasta aquí la segunda parte, creí que jamás iba a terminar. pero bueno lo logre, espero y les guste el próximo capítulo les voy a dar una sorpresita jijijiji por cierto las palabras que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos, ok sin más me despido hasta la próxima. **


	3. el beso

**Muy bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero y les guste, espero no haberme tardado mucho jijiji **

**Capitulo 3: el beso **

Bulma: no puede ser

Compañero 1: mira qué lindo la pareja perfecta

Compañera 2: valla goku si que eres popular

Compañero3: valla que suerte de que estén saliendo ustedes dos jajaja

_En la pizarra de las actividades de la universidad, se encontraban publicadas muchas copias de la carta de bulma, así como fotos de ellos, esto dejo muy impactado a goku y sobre todo a una bulma muy enojada. Rápidamente quito todas las copias que había en la pizarra, y salió hacia dirección de los salones de primero, mientras que goku terminaba de quitar las últimas cartas que había. _

Bulma: ¡¿Por qué?! Lo hiciste, nunca lo perdonare nunca

_Bulma, pasa corriendo, sin darse cuenta que sus amigas iban entrando al plantel, mientras que goku se detiene al verlas. _

Goku: ¿han visto a bulma?

Milk: ¿Qué paso?

_En el salón de vegeta, bulma, le dio una cachetada a vegeta, por haber publicado la carta, sus amigos solo quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que estaban viendo _

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Bulma:¡¿ porque revelaste el contenido de la carta?!, ¡¿te hizo feliz?!, ¡¿te enorgulleció?!. La verdad me das pena porque se nota que tú nunca has querido a nadie, es por eso que no respetas los sentimientos de las personas. Los sentimientos de las personas no pueden ser manipuladas.

Vegeta: ¿solo estas aquí para decirme esa tontería?, escucha, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo, pensé que ya lo sabias

_En ese momento bulma sale del salón, no sin antes aventarle las copias de la carta que tenía en las manos. Bulma solo podía escuchar eso último que le había dicho:_ escucha, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo, pensé que ya lo sabías. Vegeta por otro lado recogió una de las copias mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo bulma hace un momento: La verdad me das pena porque se nota que tú nunca has querido a nadie, es por eso que no respetas los sentimientos de las personas. Los sentimientos de las personas no pueden ser manipuladas. Con coraje vegeta tiro las cartas y se quedo contemplando el cielo.

En otro lado de la escuela se encontraban las amigas de bulma, sorprendidas por lo que le había contado goku, sobre la carta.

Lunch: ¿qué hacemos? Hasta a mi me daría vergüenza y ella es muy tímida

Goku: deberíamos encontrarla primero

Milk:¿ y luego que…?

Goku: yo la voy a apoyar

Milk: ¿no te burlaras de ella?

Goku: claro que no… yo no quiero que este mal

_Milk saca su celular, y le marca a bulma… _

Bulma: ¿sí?

Milk: ¿te encuentras bien?

Bulma: si no te preocupes

Milk: ven a la entrada principal, necesitamos hablar

Bulma: ¿de qué?

Milk: tu solo ven

Bulma: ok

_Cuelgan la llamada, y bulma se dirige a donde están sus amigas _

Milk: muy bien, ya esta bulma se dirige hacia aquí

Goku: ok

Milk: por favor te encargo mucho a bulma, ella llega hacer muy inocente y lo menos que quiero es que salga lastimada

Goku: te prometo que cuidare bien de ella

_Bulma llega al lugar donde le había dicho milk, que se encontrarían y se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a goku… _

Goku: espera bulma, no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que paso hace un momento

Bulma: lo siento, es que yo no quería que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo, lo siento

Goku: hay personas que te querrán hacer daño, y otras que te quieren ver feliz, yo soy una de esas personas que te quieren ver feliz, y sobre todo que te cuidara.

Bulma: gracias goku

_Bulma, abraza a goku, mientas que milk ve con tristeza la escena que esta haciendo su amiga y su novio. Mientras goku sale corriendo no sin antes darle un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. Bulma ve feliz como su novio sale corriendo a dirección al gimnasio. _

Bulma:"estoy tomando confianza, no me dejare de ese demonio, no voy a dejar que arruine mi vida"

_Bulma salta, y baila de alegría por lo que le había dicho goku, estaba realmente feliz… _

**En la casa de bulma**

Bulma: mama eres increíble, la semana pasada que fui a verte, estabas deprimida y mírate ahora irradias de felicidad

Bunny: no puedo evitarlo, estoy realmente feliz. Es una parte de mi vida que se tornaba blanco y gris a hermosos colores brillantes

Bulma: entiendo este sentimiento es tan dulce. Cómo comer caramelos

Bunny: ¡tienes razón! Jamás me imagine que me pediría matrimonio tan rápido

Bulma: ni yo

Bunny: quiero que bulma sea la primera en darme su aprobación

Bulma: quiero que mi mama sea la primera en darme su aprobación

Bunny: ¡me voy a casar!

Bulma: ¡estoy saliendo con alguien!

Bunny: ¿Qué dijiste?

Bulma: ¿Qué dijiste?

Bulma: casarte en algo muy importante, pero si se acaban de conocer

Bunny: yo pensé que eras muy joven para salir con chicos, bueno la verdad es que yo a tu edad yo también empezaba a salir con chicos

Bulma: ¿y entonces, a lo de tu matrimonio?

Bunny: es que fue algo inesperado, además yo lo quiero, pero si tu no quieres no hay problema, me alejare de él y ya no lo volveré a ver

Bulma: no mama no es eso, es que fue tan rápida esta noticia, que no me lo esperaba

Bunny: ¿entonces no estás enojada?

Bulma: claro que no mama, estoy muy feliz por ti, pero ahora que recuerdo no lo conozco

Bunny: el tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, pero no pudo venir esta noche, pero dijo que un dia de estos te recogería de la escuela.

Bulma: ¿de la escuela? ¿Por qué allí?

Bunny: pero que distraída soy, se me olvido decirte que él es el dueño de la escuela en donde vas

Bulma: ya que esa persona no va a venir, ¿Por qué preparas otro plato en la mesa?

Bunny: no te dije. Bueno es que su hijo va a venir a cenar con nosotras. No es fantástico

_Tocan la puerta… _

Bulma: el hijo del dueño de la escuela, algo no esta bien. "el es el hijo de dueño de la escuela por eso hace lo que quiere". ¡No mama no abras la puerta! ¡No!

_La señora bunny habré la puerta y afuera se ve vegeta mirando a bulma con una sonrisa arrogante. _

Bunny: el es su hijo. Se llama vegeta ojui. Serán hermanastros a sí que llévense bien

Vegeta: mucho gusto en conocerte, hermana mayor

Bulma: ¡si este es un sueño! ¡Ya quiero despertar! ¡No puede ser! T_T

**Al otro día en la escuela, bulma les cuenta a sus amigas lo que paso la noche anterior **

Milk: hermanos, valla pero que mala suerte tienes amiga

Bulma: mi vida es una tragedia

Milk: pero bulma que fue lo que paso

**Flash black: **

Bunny: cuando vegeta se entero, se puso muy feliz y el propuso la idea de la cena. No es adorable

Bulma: ¿adorable mama?, es una persona perversa, el es muy malo, ¿y por qué no empiezas a comer que no tienes modales?, ¿mama que te sucede?

Buuny: en verdad no puedes aceptarlo. Cuando aceptaste solo lo hiciste para no decepcionarme. ¡La verdad es que no querías!

Bulma: ¡no es a si!

Bunny: ¡crees que he engañado a tu padre, por eso no estás de acuerdo!

Bulma: cálmate. ¡No es a si!

Vegeta: por favor, no se culpe, es mi culpa que mi hermana mayor me odie

Bunny: ¡vegeta es mi culpa!, te pusiste triste

Vegeta: pensé que podría tener una familia completa

Bunny: yo también quería una familia completa vegeta, te quería proteger como a un hijo

Vegeta: me hace muy feliz… yo no le pido mas

Bunny: ¡perdón vegeta, ¡bulma no esta de acuerdo con esto!, tendré que decepcionarte

_Vegeta mira a bulma, con una expresión de que ya había logrado lo que quería, bulma solo lo miro con coraje… _

Bulma: perdón…

**Fin del flash black: **

Milk: es tan malo, hizo que le tuvieras lastima, para que te compadecieras de el

Lunch: pero… que coincidencia no creen

Bulma: creo que sabe magia negra, y quiere llevarme al infierno

Milk: vamos bulma, no te rindas

Lunch: cierto. Acaso no tienes un ángel, ¡mira!

_Goku, iba subiendo las escaleras, bulma rápidamente al verlo se levanto. Goku no cedió cuenta de que ahí estaba bulma y siguió caminando. Bulma solo se le quedo mirando _

Bulma: hoy goku se ve tan guapo, como siempre. Mírame, mírame, mírame

_Goku voltea a ver a bulma y le regala una bella sonrisa, bulma estaba muy feliz _

Bulma: qué bueno que todavía tengo algo bueno en mi vida

_Bulma caminaba feliz por el patio principal de la escuela, cuando vegeta la alcanza con su moto y obstruye su paso _

Vegeta: hermana mayor

Bulma: ¿Qué?

Vegeta: ¿tan terrible es ser mi hermana?, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu mama que no ce case? a si ya no tendrás contacto con migo

Bulma: no voy hacer eso

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no?

Bulma: aun que te odie no diré nada

Vegeta: ¿Por qué?, podría pensar en cosas más horribles para molestarte

Bulma: no me importa

Vegeta: jajaja valla que eres rara. Bien que empiece el juego

Bulma: no me importa mientras mi mama sea feliz, esta bien por mi

_Bulma, siguió su camino, dejando atrás a vegeta, el solo la contemplaba _

**Al otro día en la escuela **

_Goku, sacaba algunos de sus libros de su casillero. Mientras que bulma caminaba con el pañuelo que le había dado goku, con el propósito de regresárselo _

Goku: bulma

Bulma: lave el pañuelo. Gracias

Goku: no tenías que devolverlo tan rápido

Bulma: de verdad gracias

Goku: no hice nada

Bulma: jajaja. Pero que tonta soy, déjame ayudarte con esos libros

Goku: enserio no es necesario

Bulma: lo hago con gusto

_Los libros se cayeron, bulma y goku los levantaban, hasta que sus manos se rosaron, goku se inclino para besar a bulma cuando… _

Goku: siento algo extraño

Bulma: si como algo maligno

Goku: si

_Ellos voltearon a ver la causa, y era vegeta quien los observaba, muy divertido _

Bulma: aaa. No tienes que estar en el otro lado de la escuela

Goku: es tu amigo

Bulma: no, es mi hermano

Vegeta: ¿lo soy?

Bulma: ¡cállate! , nuestros padres se van a casar

Goku: ya veo, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es goku.

_Goku es tiende su mano muy cortes, pero vegeta no regresa el saludo, solo lo ve con una sonrisa burlona, goku al ver que su saludo no era correspondido solo quito la mano. _

Vegeta: escuche que eras un excelente jugador de baloncesto, honesto y popular

Goku: jajaja no es nada

Bulma: no le creas nada de lo que dice, le gusta manipular a las personas

Goku: ok

Vegeta: que crees lo que diga tu mama, si escucha esto

Bulma: en realidad mi hermano, es muy honesto y se puede confiar en el

Vegeta: te admiro. Me dejas jugar baloncesto

Bulma: ¡claro!

Goku: claro cuando quieras nos vemos en la cancha

Vegeta: muy bien, nos vemos después de clases

Goku: tu hermano parece agradable, será bien que se vulva mi amigo

**Después de clases en la cancha de baloncesto **

_Se encuentra goku, recibiendo a vegeta y a sus amigos, que pretendían entrar al equipo de baloncesto. Bulma y sus amigas solo miraban _

Milk: están aquí para jugar o para pelear

_El juego empezó, las chicas quedaron admiradas de lo buen jugador que era vegeta y sus amigos, a pesar de que goku era muy bueno, vegeta le ganaba ventaja a si continuo hasta que termino el primer tiempo con 5 canastas de diferencia a favor del equipo de vegeta. _

Goku: como que te estás tomando muy enserio este juego

Vegeta: yo siempre me tomo muy enserio los juegos, ya que lo que yo quiero es ganar

Goku: entonces ya somos dos porque yo también lo que quiero es ganar

Vegeta: entonces que el mejor gane

Goku: me parece bien

_El segundo tiempo empezó, en esta parte del juego, goku se recupero llevándose ahora a vegeta, los dos demostraban ser muy buenos. Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos segundos iban a desventaja con el equipo de vegeta, si goku anotaba esta canasta ganaba, pero falló a si ganando el equipo de vegeta. _

_Goku: eres bueno te puedo volver un buen jugador. Entonces aceptas entrar _

_Vegeta: claro, solo si ella acepta ser la encargada del equipo (señala a bulma) _

_Bulma: ¿yo? _

_Goku: precisamente necesitábamos un encargado, el anterior renuncio puede ser algo difícil. ¿Aceptas? _

_Bulma: claro _

_Vegeta: entonces esta hecho _

_Vegeta se le quedo mirando a bulma, con una sonrisa de triunfo, como si se hubiera salido con la suya. Bulma solo lo mira con recelo _

**Al otro día en el entrenamiento **

_Todos se encontraban entrenando. Bulma solo miraba a goku y lo bien que jugaba. Vegeta solo estaba acostado en el suelo viendo como los demás entrenaba y molestando a bulma. El la trataba como si fuera su sirvienta _

Bulma: pero que odioso es

Milk: ya veo el porqué se unió al equipo, solo lo hizo para molestarte

Lunch: pero que persona tan más mala

Krilin: se equivocan el no es una mala persona, él cuando puede ayuda a las personas. En el instituto siempre molestaban a un chico chaparrito, el se dio cuenta y a los agresores les dio una paliza

Milk: pero como sabes eso

Krilin: porque yo era ese chico

_Krilin les muestra un antigua foto de él y vegeta en el instituto. Bulma quedo incrédula con lo que había escuchado, al parecer ese demonio no era tan malo _

**Media hora después **

_Bulma se encontraba con varias bolsas de la comida que le habían pedido los chicos del equipo cuando varias chicas la toman de los brazos _

n.18: no que te ibas a alejar de vegeta

Bulma: suéltenme que les sucede

N.18: te dije que te alejaras del príncipe, ya te entregue tu carta que mas querías

Bulma:"entonces no fue vegeta el responsable de la carta"

N, 18: como veo que no entiendes tu lugar, te voy hacer que entiendas a la fuerza

_N.18 saca de su bolsa un encendedor, se le acerco a bulma con el propósito de quemarle el cabello. Pero uno de los conserjes le tiro una cubeta de agua a si espantando a las otras chicas que sostenían a bulma. _

Conserje: eres muy bonita para ser tan agresiva

n.18: cállate pervertido

_N.18 se aleja del lugar, al ver sus planes fallidos. El conserje al ver a bulma corre a abrazarla _

Conserje: que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy asustado

Bulma: pero que, hace suélteme

Vegeta: déjala pervertido

Conserje: aaa vegeta, no te pongas celoso, solo estaba conociendo a tu hermana

Bulma: no me diga que usted es…

Director vegeta: si a si es soy el papa de vegeta, y futuramente el tuyo mi querida hija

_En eso llega uno de los maestros interrumpiendo la conversación _

Director vegeta: muy bien mis queridos hijos los dejos

Vegeta: cállate y lárgate quien te necesita

Director vegeta: pero vegeta por qué dices esas cosas, si tu papa te quiere mucho

Vegeta: ya cállate

Bulma: no ce preocupe señor se ve, que vegeta también lo quiere mucho

Director vegeta: ¿tú crees?

Bulma: si se nota en la forma en cómo lo mira

Director vegeta: eso me hace muy feliz. Gracias bulma nos vemos después. Adiós vegeta

Vegeta: jump

_Vegeta y bulma miraban como se retiraba el director. En la cancha de baloncesto _

Goku: ¿alguien ha visto a bulma?

Krilin: fue por comida

Goku: bien, voy a alcanzarla, para ayudarla

Krilin: espera ya fue vegeta

_Goku ya no escucho lo último y se dirigió a alcanzar a bulma. Con bulma y vegeta _

Bulma: sabes te debo una disculpa

Vegeta: ¿de qué hablas?

Bulma: si de lo de la carta ya sé que no fuiste tú, perdóname

Vegeta: y piensas que con eso te voy a perdonar

Bulma: tienes razón, pégame si te hace feliz

Vegeta: estás segura, te va a doler mucho

Bulma: no importa, me lo merezco

Vegeta: te podría sacar todos los dientes

Bulma: eso no importa

Vegeta: de acuerdo cierra los ojos

_Bulma cerró los ojos para, esperaba el golpe que le daría vegeta. En otra parte goku se acercaba en donde estaban bulma y vegeta. Por otro lado vegeta estaba a punto de pegarle, pero vegeta en vez de pegarle la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso apasionado a bulma. En ese momento goku +llego y vio todo lo que había pasado. _

_Goku: ¿pero que esta pasando?_

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, díganmelas por favor sin más me despido hasta la próxima **


	4. reconciliación y una cita

**Hola espero no haberme atrasado mucho jijiji es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Pero en fin aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero y les guste y lo disfruten mucho. **

**Capitulo cuatro: reconciliación y una cita **

Bulma: ¡¿pero qué haces?!

Vegeta: lo dije antes, pase lo que pase, conseguiré lo que quiero

Bulma: pero que es esto

Vegeta: porque te quiero a ti

Bulma: aaaaaa

Goku: pensé que eran hermanos

_Vegeta abraza a bulma, y mira con arrogancia a goku _

Vegeta: correcto, en el futuro, nos convertiremos en hermanos amantes

Bulma: ¡deja de decir tonterías!, ¿Cómo hermanos amantes?

Bulma: goku, por favor no es lo que piensas

Vegeta: es exactamente lo que piensas

Bulma: ¡cállate!, ¡suéltame de una buena vez!, goku yo…

Vegeta: perdón goku

Goku: ya veo, el amor es la decisión de cada uno, no necesitas disculparte es la decisión de cada uno, no es algo que me importe

_Goku se va del lugar dejando a una bulma realmente dolida y a un vegeta satisfecho por lo que había echo _

Bulma: goku

Vegeta: valla que respuesta tan fría, pero que aburrido

Bulma: ¿cómo es eso de hermanos amantes?, no entiendo nada

Vegeta: ¿Cuál es el problema? Es la verdad

Bulma: ¿pero qué es lo que piensas?

Vegeta: ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

_Vegeta se acerca a bulma para besarla, pero ella solo lo mira con odio y dolor por lo que había hecho, vegeta no soporto la mirada que le dio y la dejo ir. Bulma salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un vegeta realmente triste, por aquella mirada._ Al día siguiente bulma estaba realmente triste, milk noto lo triste de su mirada, por otro lado goku estaba realmente distanciado de bulma y se veía que estaba realmente molesto.

Bulma: "gírate, gírate, si te giras tendré el valor suficiente para poderme disculpar contigo"

_Goku solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho vegeta, estaba realmente molesto, después de las clases se fue a la cancha de baloncesto. En otra parte de la escuela se encuentra bulma y sus amigas. Ella les conto lo que había pasado con vegeta y con goku. _

Milk: deberás no vas a ir a la cancha de entrenamiento, todavía eres la encargada del equipo

Bulma: no lo soy, solo soy la sirvienta de vegeta

Milk: ese no es el problema, lo que tienes que hacer es aclarar las cosas con goku, estoy segura de que el entenderá

Bulma: seguro que piensa que soy una chica fácil, primero le di una carta, ahora me ve besándome con otro chico

Milk: aja, muy fácil

Lunch: hey, porque estas empeorando las cosas, bulma se esta sintiendo mal

Milk: ¿no? Ella cree eso de sí misma, yo solo estoy afirmando lo que ella dijo. Además ella todavía puede recuperar a goku pero ella no quiere

Bulma: olvídalo

Milk: ¿estás segura?, estamos hablando de goku, bueno si ese es el caso puedo confesarle mis sentimientos verdad

Lunch: ¿Qué?

Bulma: mentirosa

Milk: si no me crees, esta bien, después no te arrepientas

Lunch: que crees que valla hacer, vamos antes de que te arrepientas y te des de topes en la pared

_Milk, sigue su camino hacia donde estaba goku ya había terminado con su entrenamiento. Se encontraba solo en la cancha ya a punto de irse _

Milk: goku espera bulma te esta buscando

Bulma: yo… lo siento

Goku: acerca del puesto de encargada, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, estuviste ausente muchos días sin avisar, no necesitamos a una encargada que no le importe el equipo

Bulma: estas en lo correcto. Lo siento mucho

Milk: hey, estas siendo muy injusto, bulma tenía el coraje para darte una explicación. ¿Y tú le respondes así? Sabes lo mucho que le gustas a bulma, ella solo es una víctima de vegeta

Lunch: es cierto, bulma también estaba muy lastimada, por lo menos deberías dejar que te de una explicación

Milk: si… pensemos que eres todo un caballero

Goku: ese es tu problema, ¿han acabado ya?, yo no hago las cosas así

Lunch: ¿estoy soñando verdad?, goku, el chico bueno, nos trato como basura

_Goku siguió con su camino dejando atrás a las tres chicas que estaban realmente confundidas con lo que les dijo goku realmente ellas no podían comprender ese cambio. Pero aun así milk lo alcanzo para que bulma y el pudieran hablar. Milk se puso enfrente de goku para que pudiera escucharla y así el no se fuera. _

Milk: sabes lo que acabas de hacer no es nada caballeroso, hubo un tiempo, cuando pensé que tu… eras guapo. Por lo menos dijiste como te sentías

Goku: no, lo que en realidad quería decir, no lo dije

Milk: entonces dale una segunda oportunidad a bulma ¿vale?, no le fue fácil acércate a ti, no quieres que se acabe aun ¿verdad?

_Goku corrió hasta donde estaba bulma el no podía dejar ir a la persona que le gustaba. Milk solo vio a goku alejándose mientras que una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla. _

Bulma: el me odia, la mirada que me dio era de decepción

Goku: ¡bulma!

Goku: estoy realmente decepcionada con migo mismo por ser tan malo

Bulma: no lo fuiste

Goku: una vez te dije que hay gente que te lastimara, pero hay gente que se sentirá mal si te lastiman, yo quiero ser ese tipo de persona, y aun así te deje

Bulma: ese día no ce porque vegeta hizo eso

Goku: vamos a un concierto ¿ok?

Goku: cuando fui a verte ese día, era lo que quería decirte, pero por la culpa de tu horrible hermano no pude preguntártelo y todo se arruino. Al final, dije muchas cosas horribles. Y te hice sentir mal. Es por eso que siento que tengo un carácter muy débil. Lo siento

Bulma: yo soy la que debería disculparse. Entonces ¿Por qué te disculpas?

_Goku acompaño a bulma hasta su casa, en todo el camino no hablaron, solo caminaron tomados de la mano, pensando en lo bien que se la pasarían en su cita y que nada ni nadie los iba a volver a separar… _

En otro lado de la ciudad. Un grupo se estaban preparando para el otro día iba ser su presentación. Vegeta estaba ayudando con algunos ajustes para que todo saliera perfecto…

Vegeta: Krilin, ajusta la altura del micrófono, luego verifica el sonido, para ver si esta funcionando como se debe. Ajusta la luz de ahí para que se vea más espectacular

Krilin: vegeta

Vegeta: ahora no

Napa: nunca había visto a vegeta tan serio

Krilin: es porque es el concierto de su amigo. Por la falta de fondos… vegeta se ofreció a prestarles el escenario para practicar. También dijo, súper guay, que si no lo usa a hora nunca lo usara

Napa: guau él es sorprendente

Krilin: si no fuera sorprendente, no sería vegeta

Napa: aun a si debe a ver algo que no sepamos de él, ¿no crees que vegeta esta muy absorbido por el trabajo? Justo como un niño que se porta mal en la escuela, y se va a su casa hacer la tarea

Krilin: por favor ¿Cuándo se ha equivocado?

Napa: cierto

_Vegeta no podía olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, la mirada de bulma lo atormentaba, sentía un profundo hueco en su corazón. En la casa de bulma, bulma se encontraba pensando en el concierto que goku la había invitado a Salir, estaba realmente feliz… se empezó aprobar todo tipo de ropa para su cita. _

Bulma: "si examino mi vida lo único malo en ella fue haber sido besada por vegeta, absolutamente lo peor, pero a pesar de que fue hace tres días tengo una cita con goku, ojala que sea lo mejor. Bulma tienes que comportarte lo mejor que puedas".

Maldita sea vegeta me robo mi primer beso…

_Al otro día, goku se encontraba esperando a bulma, cuando vio que se le acercaba vegeta, vegeta miro que un pajarito estaba atorado en una caja que tenía unos cuetes, rápidamente corrió a salvarlo al instante que lo salva, los cohetes explotaron provocando que la mano de vegeta se lastimara. Goku quedo incrédulo por lo que había visto jamás pensó que vegeta tuviera su lado humano…_

Goku: ¿Cómo está?

Vegeta: un niño debió hacerlo

Goku: tu mano esta lastimada

Vegeta: no es nada, solo es un rasguño (vegeta suelta la pajarito, mientras se ve realmente feliz porque lo salvo, pero esa alegría se borro cuando vio a goku). ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goku: estoy aquí por el concierto

Vegeta: valla nunca pensé que a un atleta como tú le gustaría el rock pesado

Goku: yo nunca pensé que después de lo que hiciste no te sintieras mal, sabiendo que ella es tu hermana

Vegeta: cierto, tengo que decirte que no me importa quién es ella, haría lo mismo. Y que quede claro voy hacer que cambie de parecer, ella es mía

Goku: que extraño, después de oír estas palabras, me siento mejor

Vegeta: enserio

Goku: tal vez porque soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, no me importa si es amigo o enemigo solo quiero anotar puntos

Vegeta: recuerda que yo también se jugar

_Vegeta, ve al niño que había atorado al pajarito a la caja, este otro tenía otra caja igual con muchos cohetes, vegeta tomo del cuello de la playera del niño _

_Vegeta: si le haces otra cosa la pájaro, usare un cohete más grande para disparate a ti. ¡¿Me oyes?! _

_Vegeta suelta al niño quitándole la caja, el niño rápidamente escapo, bulma solo observo la ultima parte y rápidamente fue a reclamarle lo que había echo _

Bulma: ¿Por qué eres tan rudo?, aprovechándote de un niño, ¿acaso tu mama no te enseño modales?

Vegeta: desde cuando me comprendes, las malas cualidades que tengo son porque mi madre me abandono

Bulma: ¡no te entiendo en lo absoluto!, y no quiero entenderte, no quiero comprender a una persona que después de haber hecho algo mal se sienta muy orgulloso de eso, solo sé que gente como tú, hay que tratarlo como basura.

Goku: bulma, déjalo así

_Vegeta arrebata la pañoleta que tenia bulma, y se va caminando cuando voltea a ver a goku y a bulma. _

Vegeta: bulma se vistió bien para ti. Me siento algo celoso. En fin me llevare esta pañoleta, para reducir puntos. Eres muy adorable. Disfruten de su concierto, no olvides que yo arruine un poco de tu cita.

_Vegeta, se estaba poniendo la pañoleta en su mano lastimada. Estaba a punto de comenzar el concierto. Goku y bulma ya se encontraba dentro del lugar atrás del escenario vegeta veía a la pareja feliz. _

Cantante: me alegra que haigan venido, espero y disfruten la primera canción… IN THE END It starts with [one]  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everythin inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart (_vegeta solo miraba a bulma, y lo bien que la estaba pasando con goku, mientras que bulma miraba a goku, de verdad que se la estaban pasando de maravilla) _

What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when i [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter Publico: aaaaaaa, otra, otra

_En ese momento, uno de los músicos se empieza a sentir mal, cayendo al suelo. Todos los del publico se quedaron en silencio, mientras que los demás del grupo fueron a verlo incluso vegeta. _

Vegeta: ¿te encuentras bien?

Guitarrista: no puedo decepcionar a los demás, ahora todo depende de ti

Vegeta: ok

_Todos los del público, aclamaban por otra canción vegeta, tenía que ayudarles a tocar pero quería, que su identidad fuera secreta por eso salió al escenario con una máscara, lamentablemente su mano a un seguía muy lastimada pero aun así salió a tocar con los demás… _

Vegeta: esta canción va dedicada para una chica muy especial espero y la disfruten.

Público: aaaaaaa

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

(Vegeta observaba a bulma, ella no podía evitar mirarlo, su corazón sentía que se aceleraba, por cada estrofa que cantaba su compañero, sabía que esa canción era para ella lo que no entendía era porque se cubría la cara con una máscara, pero esa sensación era única. Goku se dio cuenta de aquellas miradas realmente estaba confundido y molesto ya que ella no le prestaba atención)

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

(vegeta beso la pañoleta de bulma y le dio una Hermosa sonrisa, parecia que nohabia nadien mas solo ellos dos)

[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

_El concierto había terminado. Bulma tenía el Corazón realmente agitado, no pudo evitar mirar a vegeta todo el concierto y menos cuando le dedico aquella Cancion. Goku y bulma se dirigían hacia el metro no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del lugar. Por otro lado vegeta miraba la pañoleta de bulma recordaba el momento en que ella lo miraba, se dio cuenta que bulma se estaba enamorando de el… _

Bulma: gracias por haberme invitado al concierto, fue maravilloso

Goku: quiero decirte algo, malentendiste a vegeta, hoy fuiste muy adorable.

Bulma: jajaja gracias

Goku: Otra cosa, pero vegeta se me adelanto, vegeta no se aprovecho del niño solo lo regaño, porque le quería hacer daño al ave. Yo lo vi todo. En realidad… yo no quería decirte nada

Bulma: siento que eres muy amable, gracias. Adiós

Goku: adiós "amable acaso hice algo bueno"

_Bulma se fue caminando dirección a su casa, ella estaba muy confundida, no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza o mejor dicho en su corazón… _

**Muy bien hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo espero y les haiga gustado. Muy bien me preguntaron si iba a cambiar el carácter de goku bueno a si es ya no va hacer distraído bueno solo un poco jijiji pero más que eso va hacer muy romántico, por otra parte a vegeta también le cambie el carácter ya lo descubrirán más adelante. Bueno y milk como se dieron cuenta esta enamorada de goku. Sin más los dejo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo las canciones son: **

**In the end de linkin park **

**She will be loved de marron 5 **

**Vale hasta la próxima si tienen dudas, me las hacen saber okis bye **


	5. una noche muy larga

**Muy bien chicos aquí esta la continuación estuvo a punto de no seguir la historia pero bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo **

**Capitulo 5: una noche muy larga**

_Vegeta se encontraba sentado todavía en el lugar donde fue el concierto, solo miraba la mano donde tenía el pañuelo de bulma_- **espero que le haiga gustado mi canción**- _estaba realmente metido en sus pensamientos_

Cantante:- vegeta tu mano aun te duele mucho - _estaba preocupado ya que su mano seguía muy lastimada- _

Vegeta: -¿se encuentra bien el guitarrista?- _ignoro la pregunta anterior ya que solo le importaba aquel chico que se había desmayado en el concierto _

Cantante: -si que era un tonto, tiene apendicitis aguda y aun a si intento cantar_- estaba un poco molesto por lo sucedido con su amigo_- llamaron para decir que tienes que operarlo

Vegeta:- menos mal- _se sentía aliviado _

Cantante:- ¿y tú?, ¿Por qué saliste al escenario así?- _estaba realmente curioso _

Vegeta:- _se levanta donde estaba sentado, dirigiéndose a la salida_- estoy arriesgando todo, por el corazón de una mujer gritona

En la casa de bulma 

Bulma:- ya llegue mama- _estaba realmente cansada_- mi mama no esta, mmm. Seguro que se fue a una cita- _bulma se mete a bañar-_

POV BULMA

**Entonces fui yo quien se equivoco con él, y hasta le grite, por ser la peor persona en la tierra. **

Flash back 

Vegeta observaba a bulma, ella no podía evitar mirarlo, su corazón sentía que se aceleraba, por cada estrofa que cantaba su compañero, sabía que esa canción era para ella lo que no entendía era porque se cubría la cara con una máscara, pero esa sensación era única.

Fin del flash back 

**Desde que termino el concierto, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir, este sentimiento nunca lo he sentido antes, mi corazón realmente esta latiendo muy rápido…**

**Es como si este sentimiento no me dejara respirar** – _el teléfono empezó a sonar, bulma se sentía muy débil, se dirigió al teléfono y cuando contesto, dejo caer el teléfono ya que se había desmayado _

POV GENERAL

_Bulma se encontraba recostada en el sillón, despertaba poco a poco y lo primero que vio era al prometido de su mama quien la miraba muy preocupado _

Bulma:- aaa que ha pasado por que estoy aquí y porque estoy vestida- _bulma miro con miedo y con coraje al prometido de su madre pensando que le había hecho algo _

Prometido:- tranquila bulma no es lo que piensas, mande a una de mis sirvientas para que te vistiera ya que no quería que te resfriaras, y pues estas en mi casa, porque tu mama me llamo por que tu tía se enfermo y tuvo que salir y me encargo que te cuidara – _estaba tratando de tranquilizar a la chica ya que no quería que le aventara lo primero que encontrara- _

Bulma:- entonces mi tía se puso que mal- _se puso algo triste ya que quería mucho a su tía_-

Prometido: no te preocupes ya verás que estará bien, por cierto estoy muy feliz ya que te quedaras a dormir esta noche en mi casa- _estaba saltando de alegría ya que quería mucho a bulma_

Bulma: espere, yo no me puedo quedar aquí- _estaba realmente confundida por el comportamiento del amado de su madre- _

Prometido:- por qué no acaso no te caigo bien-_se puso muy triste _

Bulma:- no, no es eso, si no que no quiero ocasionar problemas- _le salió una gotita al ver el comportamiento de el papa de vegeta_

Prometido:- claro que no vas a ocasionar problemas, seguro que cuando vegeta se entere va estar muy feliz_- estaba que saltaba de alegría porque bulma se iba a quedar_- a hora si me permites voy a calentar la cena- se dirigía hacia la cocina

Bulma:- no espero no es necesario yo puedo calentarla_- estaba, realmente confundida jamás había visto a alguien. Que estuviera tan feliz_- **sin duda mi mama y el hacen una muy linda pareja**- _sonríe muy tiernamente por el pensamiento anterior _

Prometido:- no para nada ahora tu eres mi invitada a sí que deja que te consienta- _se puso hacer una deliciosa cena para su nueva hija y claro para su querido hijo y el _

Bulma**:- valla el señor cada vez me sorprende mas, por cierto a un no llega vegeta que esta haciendo, pero que digo ni que me importara tanto- **_bulma aun que no quisiera admitir estaba muy triste porque vegeta a un no llegaba, después vio una foto que había en una de las mesitas _

Prometido:- sabes vegeta, no era a si, el era muy alegre, pero todo cambio cuando me divorcie de su madre, ella abandono a vegeta, yo tenía mucho trabajo y nunca me pude ocupar de él, yo creo que por eso es algo frio pero yo sé que no es una mala persona, por favor bulma ayúdame a cuidar de vegeta- _la toma de sus manos y la mira con mucha tristeza _

Bulma:- **ahora entiendo porque vegeta es a si, el ha sufrido mucho, y yo le he dicho cosas horribles**

**Flas back: **

_Vegeta suelta al niño quitándole la caja, el niño rápidamente escapo, bulma solo observo la ultima parte y rápidamente fue a reclamarle lo que había echo _

Bulma: ¿Por qué eres tan rudo?, aprovechándote de un niño, ¿acaso tu mama no te enseño modales?

Vegeta: desde cuando me comprendes, las malas cualidades que tengo son porque mi madre me abandono

**Fin del flas back **

**Porque no entendí en ese momento que lo había lastimado con mis palabras me siento realmente mal **- si prometo que lo ayudare a cuidar de vegeta

Prometido:- muchas gracias eres muy linda- el abraza muy fuerte a bulma –

Bulma:- no es nada- _separándose del papa de vegeta_- **realmente no se que vaya a pasar en un futuro, pero sé que mi mama ha hecho una gran elección**

Prometido:- muy bien serviré los platos- _se dirige a la cocina para poder servir la cena- _

Vegeta:- _se sienta alado de bulma sin que ella se diera cuenta- _¿viniste a buscarme?

Bulma_:- miro a vegeta y después se voltio a ver a su papa_- vegeta ya regreso

Prometido:- _al escuchar eso rápidamente se dio la vuelta y de un salto trato de abrazar a vegeta- _vegeta qué bueno que ya estás en casa

Vegeta:- _rápidamente se quito de ahí y su papa cayó en el sillón_- eso es muy peligroso

Prometido:- porque no puedo trasmitir mis sentimientos hacia ti- _le dijo muy triste- _pero no importa muy pronto lo volveré a intentar en mi comida trasmitiré mis sentimientos en la comida- _en ese momento se da la vuelta y por poco le pega a vegeta _

Vegeta: eso es basura- _estaba realmente molesto- _

Bulma: claro que no eso es muy dulce- _le estaba dando ánimos a su futuro padre _

Prometido:- eso es lo que digo yo, yo quiere trasmitirles mis sentimientos a ustedes dos- _esta realmente feliz por las palabras de bulma que se dirigió a la cocina _

Vegeta:- yo no sé porque le dijiste esa tontería me tiene arto él y ese estúpido delantal afeminado que tiene – _estaba muy enojado _

Bulma:- vamos vegeta no seas tan rudo con él, se nota lo mucho que te quiere- le dijo de la manera más dulce que pudiera

Vegeta:- jump, puras tonterías- _no toma enserio lo que le dijo bulma y se fue a sentar al comedor _

Bulma: ese estúpido de vegeta no tomo enserio lo que le dije que coraje- estaba muy molesta y también se fue a sentar al comedor

La cena paso tranquila, ella se asombro mucho ya que vegeta y su papa comían bastante, no entendía, como comían tanto y engordaban.

Prometido: ¿vegeta como te lastimaste tu mano?- _estaba realmente preocupado por su querido hijo _

Vegeta: me pelie con un extraterrestre y me corto la mano y me introdujo un ship que en cualquier momento explotara- dijo molesto por la pregunta

Prometido: jajaja, mi hijo es muy divertido y guapo no crees bulma- mira a bulma

Bulma:- estaba muy triste ya que, ella en la tarde lo había trato muy mal- si, a si es

En el cuarto de vegeta, media hora después

Vegeta:- **esa mujer gritona como me trae problemas-** pensaba vegeta mientras observaba el pañuelo de bulma, lo quitaron de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien toco su puerta y rápidamente escondió el pañuelo y abrió la puerta

Bulma: ¿esta bien tu mano?- estaba algo triste por lo que había pasado en la tarde

Vegeta:- casualmente tenía una venda y me la puse- a un que no lo notara estaba muy feliz de que bulma estuviera preguntando por el

Bulma:- eso no es suficiente se te puede infectar déjame curar tu mano- pasa al cuarto de vegeta, después de un rato bulma empezó a curar a vegeta- ¿te duele mucho?- sin para de curar a vegeta

Vegeta: mucho- el estaba recostado en su cama y no dejaba de ver a bulma

Bulma:- al escuchar su respuesta voltio a verlo, pero rápidamente agacho la mirada- **¿Por qué muestras esta clase de expresión?, esta mirada de falta de protección me confunde bastante-** ¿todavía te duele?

Vegeta:- _se acerca muy peligrosamente al rostro de bulma_- mucho, ¿tienes frio?- con un tono muy seductor

Bulma:- estoy bien- estaba muy nerviosa

Vegeta: _toma una de sus cobijas y hace que se cubran los dos_- el hecho de que cures mis heridas, hace que el dolor valla disminuyendo- susurrando en el oído de bulma- vegeta se queda dormido en el hombro de bulma

Bulma:- tapa a vegeta con sus cobijas- **valla sí que este chico es muy complicado- **_cuando bulma se iba a salir de la habitación, vegeta tomo de su sudadera y la jalo hacia él, haciendo que bulma no pudiera salir de su cama-_** no puede ser esta noche fue muy larga**- sin darse cuenta ella también se quedo dormida.


End file.
